Záloha textů
Zde je pracovní text před úpravou, může být nakonec naprosto jinak. Ochránce Dalan #4 Dalan vs Klam Poznal ji podle dlouhých, rusých vlasů. „Ramil!“ rozešel se rovnou k ní skrz sklad. Ta se k němu ale ani neotočila. „Ty Nasvenova zrůdo! Otoč se!“ „Ramil zde není. Jenom ty a já, Dalane z Lakrova.“ To, jakým způsobem se neurčitý hlas rozezněl prostorem, mu přišlo povědomé. „Kdo u všech děsů jsi?!“ divil se Dalan. Nic z toho, co se před ním odehrávalo, neznal. „Ten, kdo tě přišel zabít,“ oznámil bledý vychrtlík suše a opět se napřáhl ke kouzlení. Kolem Dalana se opět rozprostřela mlha, než se jako lusknutím prstu opět utvořila do lesa. Ten byl te'd ale suchý a bez života. „Ten, komu jsi sebral nejstaršího bratra!“ ozvalo se úplně vším bezeslov. Než ho zasáhly další kroutící se šlahouny, pochopil alespoň částečně, o co zde šlo. Jirva Zápustka neměl jednoho nemanželského syna. „Aluvan mi dej sí…“ pokusil se říct. Sám sebe neslyšel, zato cítil, jak mu pod tlakem téměř praskají kosti. Je to skutečné, nebo pouze lež? Přemýšlel, co by mu řekl Hlas Mnohých. A došlo mu to. „ALUVANE, DEJ MI ODVAHU!“ Dalan, Ctirad a Mrav odhalují původ rituálu. „Ten vychrtlý mág!“ začal Dalan. „Řekl 'Ten, komu jsi sebral nejstaršího bratra.' ''Přesně tak to řekl! Co když mi nevědomky…“ „Jirva si užíval víc než kdy kdo tušil,“ doplnil ho Mrav. „Pokud byl Elros nejstarší, může tu být i nejmladší. Proč ne? To by mohlo dávat smysl.“ „Zavrhnutí synové, kteří zdědili ambice po úspěšném otci,“ rozváděl teorii dál Ctirad. „V každém z nich se projevilo nadání, každý z nich chtěl škodit světu, který jim nepřál. Stačilo by pak narazit na Spáry…“ „Jednoduchá odpověď, Dalane,“ zamračil se Ctirad. „Rituál někdo řídí celou tu dobu odsud. Z paláce.“ „Ale splétačka!“ nedal se Mrav. „Byla si ''jistá, že…“ „Splétačka nebo inspirátorka, je to pořád jenom člověk,“ kroutil hlavou Dalan. Sám udělal velkou spoustu chyb, běhal sem a tam, jenom aby naplnil jejich plán. Byli chytří, vždycky o několik kroků napřed. „Přitom pravda je tak jednoduchá,“ zopakoval větu od Hlasu Mnohých. „Pravda je jednoduchá…“ zamumlali všichni tři a chvíli se škrábali na hlavách. Najednou to k němu přišlo samo. „Pravda opravdu JE jednoduchá!“ zhrozil se nad podezřením, které v něm vyvstalo. „Ctirade, i já oklamal splétačku!“ „Jak to myslíš? Že nepřečetla tvé úmysli?“ „Ne! Ne!“ Odstoupil od nich ke stolu. „Když jsem se předevčírem ocitl u pasti po Ramil, vypustil jsem silný otisk. Magie se lepí na všechny kovy-“ vysvětloval a vyndal klíč od své komnaty. Hodil ho na stůl a chrstnul na něj vodu z dřevěného korbele. „Voda! Čistá voda očistí magii. Ale jak jsi mi tenkrát sám řekl, nemohou v ní kouzlit. Vyhýbají se jí. Nadaní se dají topit. Takže proč by…“ Najednou se třásl vzrušením, protože dílky skládanky zapadali dohromady. Bylo to děsivě jednoduché. „Proč by se nedal nadaný před splétačkou pomocí vody také schovat?“ „Zatraceně. Někdo ho sem dovezl a schoval přímo pod našima nosama…“ chytl se Mrav zoufale za hlavu. „Rituál není dokončený!“ začal je burcovat Ctirad. „Najdeme “ [ * * * ] Chtěla skočit přes zábradlí, ale vzdala to, neboť zezadu cítila přibližující se leptající kouzlo. Zastavila se a otočila, aby uviděla tucet nadaných tvořících půlkruh. Nikam neuteče. „Splétačka Kven. Bude naše největší kořist,“ kvičel divoce jeden z nadaných a náruživě si mačkal spár na řetízku. Ostatní začali souhlasit a různě halasit. „Přestaňte kecat a konečně ji ZABTE!“ rozkřikla se Ramil. Probrala tím nadané k činům. „Tohle je naše poslední sbohem, drahá,“ usmála se. Kven věděla, že nemá sebemenčí šanci přežít. Ale věděla také, že před zrakem druhé splétačky ukryla cosi, co teď potřebovala. Skrčila se a schoulela do co nejmenšího klubíčka. Mezitím uchopila oběma rukama malinkou tmavou schránku připnutou na vnitřní straně šatů a zkušeným pohybem ji rozšroubovala. Byla to miniaturní ikralahan. Kouzla vylétla v jeden moment, ale Ramil už cítila, v čem je problém. Kov, který si nelze z ničím jiným splést. Kolem Kven se objevil tmavý oblak čistého skronu. S každým kouzlem byl viditelnější, nasával jejich nepochopitelnou energii a přetavoval ji v teplo, které začalo sálat tak zprudka, až nadaní nevládnoucí ohněm začali ustupovat. Kven okamžitě po vyhození skronu udělala kotrmelec k zábradlí a přeskočila jej. Spálila si u toho obě ruce o horkou, mazlavou hmotu. . Nemohla jim utíkat dlouho, musela najít Ilezarlu nebo Alberské rytíře. „Další skron už u sebe nemáš, Kven,“ připomínala Ramil. „Samozřejmě, že ne! Díky tobě jsem přišla o dávku, jejíž sběr trval přes sto let, ty huso!“ „Taková škoda…“ zamlaskala Ramil. [ * * * ] Do sálu vstoupila postava se zářivým tesákem na krku. Irnal Agil právě dorazil. „Jsem zde, abych osobně vyhlásil válku králům Alber,“ oznámil pevným, sebejistým hlasem posíleným magií. „Ale ještě před tím POMSTÍM SVÉHO OTCE!“ zahřměl. Lesk tesáku „Dalane?“ začal Ctirad. „To je ta věc, ten Hialm. To tuhle věc přeci uctívají. Mohli jsme ho tenkrát zničit. Je jedno, kdo ho má na krku.“ „Je tady a my máme další šanci,“ zkrátil to Dalan a vytasil Odplatu. Ctirad ho následoval a připravil svůj dlouhý meč. Irnal roztáhl ruce, jeho Hialm začal zářit a kameny ze Záboru, které posloužili i tentokrát pro přesun prostorem, se rozlétli a seřadili jako do pozoru nad jeho hlavou. „Jestli mi můžeš něco prozradit, bude správný čas, Hlase!“ ''Ani si to neuvědomoval, ale jejich vnitřní komunikace probíhala velmi rychle. ''„Hialm je oduševnělý nerost sílící s každou generací Agilů. Živí ho mimo jiné i jejich šerosvětská magie, po stovky a stovky let. Má vlastní vědomí, ale vybírá si, ke komu promluví. Ovšem jenom proto, aby dál sílil.“ Dalan si to ani neuvědomoval, ale jejich vnitřní komunikace probíhala velmi rychle. „Pak neřekl Irnalovi pravdu o jeho otci. Má vlastní plán?“ „Zcela určitě má vlastní plán. Ale víra každého Agila v něj samotného ho živý. Potřebují se navzájem.“ „Co se to děje s těmi kameny?“ „Rituální kameny nyní budou Hialmu sloužit jako magické ruce.“ Dalan se zaměřil na ony kameny. Také začínaly zářit. „To není dob…“ Namísto řečnění se rozhodl skočit z balkónku dolů. Udělal dobře, protože celá terasa se rozlétla na malé kamínky. Posílen magií dopad ani necítil. „V klidu rytíři, jenom tě zkoušíme,“ smál se Irnal zlehka. „Vidím, jak k tobě mluví. A jak pozorně nasloucháš. Hlas Mnohých, ano. Znám jeho jméno jako jména jeho dalších tří příbuzných. Ale problém se stranou, kterou sis vybral, nebo spíš která si VYBRALA TEBE!“ vyprskl zhnuseně, „je v tom, že ve všem je nějaká překážka, nějaký problém! Neřeknou ti nic hned, pořád tě zkouší. Bojuješ s námi, nadanými, přitom tě on živý magií! Pochop, že pro MĚ, pro Spáry Hialmu, není žádných překážek. Určitě tou překážkou nebudeš ani ty. Dnes zemřeš, Dalane z Lakrova.“ „Dám ti tolik síly, kolik v sobě dokážeš najít odhodlání. Hialm je ale blízko cíle a ví to. Bude neunavitelný.“ Byl tohle od jeho narození moment, kam měl dojít? Rozhodl tak Aluvan? Vybral si z milionů životů ten jeho? Nebo utopení ve Stříbřině, kde to všechno začalo, byla opravdu pouze jednoduchá smůla? Stál zde, měl pocit, že odsud opravdu neodejde živý. A měl pocit, že za strachem z jistoty smrti je cosi dalšího, osvěžujícího. Neochvějná záruka, holý fakt, který zastiňoval celý jeho život. „Tohle je větší než já. Irnale Agile!“ vykřikl Dalan a ukázal na něj Odplatou. „Vyzívám tě na nás první a poslední souboj. Souboj Nenávisti proti O D V A Z E ! “ Dalanem prolétla další, ještě silnější vlna energie. O půl úderu srdce později z rituálních kamenů vylétly blesky a udeřili do něj. Náraz byl tak silný, že Dalana začal posunovat Cesty bouří Poznámky * Mág, který se ani nepředstaví, naznačí jasně, že Elros byl jeho bratr. Také ale naznačí, a to D. dojde později, že není SÁM. Třetí je stvůřička schovaná u Víry Mravan. * Rytíři zjišťují, že rituál musí být ovládán odněkud z paláce. * Rituál se vyplní, nabité rituální kameny se otevřou na třech místech (OVĚŘIT POČET!) okolo Paláce. Kolem paláce se roztrhne učiněná válka, zatímco králové šesti království jsou uvěznení uvnitř. ** venku bojuje Mrav s Frechem ** Dalan a Ctirad zůstávají uvnitř, aby našli propašovaného nadaného. K tomu potřebují vědět, kde hledat. ** Kven se vypořádává s Ramil * Irnal Agil je příliš silný, prostě si probije cestu rovnou do hlavního sálu, kde se střetne s Dalanem. ** Vše vyvrcholí v Chrámu Hialmu